


Duty and Dedication

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Everyone get home safe?”





	Duty and Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/153139.html?thread=32438835#t32438835) over at LJ community "comment_fic" (from 2010!)

David woke as he felt his mattress dip under the weight of another person, but only enough to roll closer, pressing his nose against the intruder’s bare shoulder to breathe in the smell of alien worlds and infirmary-issue soap.

“Everyone get home safe?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” said Evan, softly. “It was some kind of cultural misunderstanding— Teyla had it all sorted out by the time we got there.”

“Good,” said David, and felt the last traces of worried tension drain away as Even shifted closer, resting a hand over his ribs.

Just like he’d never imagine he’d one day be living in an ancient flying city in another galaxy, a younger David would have found it equally hard to believe that he’d end up sharing his life with an active-duty military officer. But now that he had it, now that he’d seen Even climb into bed beside him, pale skin painted silver in the light of New Lantea’s two moons, he couldn’t imagine being without either one of them.

“Got the day off tomorrow,” Evan continued. “Plan on sleeping in.”

David smiled against Evan’s shoulder. “Sounds good,” he agreed.

He always worried about Evan when he was off-world, knew the risks inherent in the major’s job, but rather than scaring him off, it only made David hold on tighter. Evan spent so much of his life dedicated to service and duty that he deserved someone just as dedicated to _him_. And if David got to be that someone, he’d consider himself lucky.

“Hey,” said Evan, sleepily. “Quit thinking so hard.”

David _hmm_ed in agreement and wriggled closer. He knew just how to show that dedication, and it looked like he’d have all day to do it.

THE END


End file.
